Closer Than You Think
by JealousMuch51
Summary: Massie Block and Cam Fisher, recently became step-siblings. Everything changes when they move back to Westchester. Derrick, Cam's best friend, takes an interest to Cam's stepsister. What happens when the 'queen' of BOCD has it out for Massie? MASSINGTON
1. And The Story Begins

**Hey Guys! Guess who's back? Yupp that's right, new and improved. Sorry, but I always got mad whenever I thought of this story, because I never finished it and I should have. So I'm back, fixing everything (almost everything) sorry if there are mistakes, which there most likely are. I really hope you enjoy this!(: Love you guys all! -Jealousmuch**

October 25, 1995, Kendra Block was in labor with her second child. William Block was on his way to the hospital. He left only an hour earlier, so he could pick up his son from kindergarten. Jake Block, who was 2 years and 10 months old, was in the car also on his way to meet his new baby sister. Kendra and William had decided to name their daughter Massie Elizabeth Block. William and Jake were about two blocks away from the hospital, and William was ecstatic.

"Jake, you excited to meet your new sister?" William asked glancing at his son in his car seat.

"Ya daddy, Ima have a new baby sista." Jake said playing with his toy car. William smiled to himself, because he thought his family was absolutely perfect. The light turned green, and he pressed on the gas. He was halfway across the intersection when, BAM! A drunk driver had smashed into them, crushing the side William was on. By the time the ambulance had come, they realized William was dead. Jake however, was only left crying with a few bruises and cuts. Kendra found out what happened, nearly an hour after she gave birth. Kendra couldn't control her crying, but had to when Jake came in with her. Kendra promised herself that off of all the money she had between her and William, she would raise her kids successfully. She promised to send them off to college and help them through everything. Kendra couldn't stand the look of her old house in Westchester, so after William's funeral Kendra moved her and the kids across the country, to Los Angeles, California.

Kendra had sometimes rarely dated,but it never worked out, because Massie and Jake usually disapproved, and she would never marry anyone her children weren't comfortable with. 6 years later, she had met a man named Austin Fisher. Austin had a son named Cameron Fisher he was 4 months older than Massie. He and his wife had split up but Cameron (or as everyone called him Cam) went to live with his mother. Massie and Jake, loved him. By the time Massie was 8 her mom and Austin had gotten married and he moved with them to California. Cam was only 8, like Massie, so he didn't visit much. To Jake, Austin was the closest guy role model in his life, so they were very close. The same went with Massie because he was the only fatherly figure she's ever had. Around May, right before Cam's 14th birthday, his mom was diagnosed with cancer that filled up her right lung, and was close to her heart. Austin didn't want Cam to be there when she died, so he talked to Kendra and his ex-wife, and they agreed to have come live with them in L.A.

"Dad, you can't pull me away, suddenly with no notice. You've never been here for me, so why now?" Cam argued with his dad over the phone.

"Cameron no buts, me and your mother both agreed this was the best for you. You are coming here and that's final." Austin said calmly into the phone, then quickly ended the call. Throughout the week, everyone in their mansion was rushing to get things ready for Cameron's arrival.

"Massie, I need to talk to you." Kendra said, barging into Massie's room. Massie bolted awake and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"What's up?" Massie asked sitting up in bed, groggily.

"Can you please make Cameron feel welcome? You know, show him around introduce him to your friends. Please Mass, he is going through a rough time, right now since his mother and all."

"Are you kidding? You woke me up, at 7 in the morning, so that you could come and tell me to show my _step-brother_ around. I don't think so. Anyway I have to go to Hayden's party. It's his birthday mom, remember?" Massie said crossing her arms.

"Good you can bring him. Also you better treat him nicely." Kendra said sternly. Massie was going to argue. but her mom had already walked out of her room.

Massie angrily slammed her door, grabbed her iphone, and called her best friend,

"Talia you there?"

"Mass, its freaking 7 in the morning, and I am not a morning person." Massie's best friend Natalia, or Talia for short, moaned.

"This is very important Talia, my _step-brother_ is coming out _today_. On top of that, my _mother_ is making me bring him to Hayden's party. What if he is this like major nerd? I mean Austin did graduate from Harvard and all, so what if Cam is like his dad all nerdy and crap." Massie complained.

"Mass, calm down I am sure your brother is-" Talia started but was cut off by Massie.

"_Step-brother!_" Massie snapped back at her.

"Jeez Massie, sorry your _stepbrother _is probably just fine. Watch him be like super hot or something."

"Ew Talia, gross. I have to go, my stupid _mother_ is making prepare for this Cameron kids arrival. I have seen him like 3 times in my life, and now he is moving in, kill me. Bye Talia, love you." Massie said hanging up her phone, and sighing.

"Massie Elizabeth Block! Get your butt down here right now!" Kendra yelled through the intercoms. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, I'm coming, I'm coming." Massie answered back. Massie moaned and turned back towards her room. The door opened and Austin chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey Mass, sorry about your mom, she is freaking out for some reason. Also sorry to throw this on you last minute, I know you don't really know Cam, and another guy moving in might make things a little awkward for you." Austin said running a hand through his hair.

"It's no big deal, I've lived with Jake my whole life, haven't I?" Massie smiled, as he walked out her got dressed quickly, and curled her hair. She was wearing a BCBG purple halter top, Juicy short shorts, and silver prada ballet flats.

"Okay, time to welcome this kid." Massie murmured to herself, annoyed.

"Massie Elizabeth Block, get down here right now!" Kendra screamed again through the intercom.

"Mom chill out, he isn't even here yet." Massie growled back. She slowly began to waltz down the stairs, as her mom was answering the door.

"Hi Cameron, nice to you again." Kendra smiled and hugged him.

"Nice to see you again Kendra." Cam said in a nice tone, Kendra smiled at him. Massie turned the corner and saw he was no nerd, not with his looks. He had a light brown hair color, and two different colored eyes, Massie completely forgot that he had.

"Welcome, _Cameron_." Massie said between her gritted teeth. He did that guy thing where they just nod. Massie's jaw would have dropped, if she didn't stop herself. Austin flashed her an apologetic look and she sighed and smiled.

_A nod? That's all I get? I let you come and live in my house, and you won't even acknowledge me, prick. _Massie thought, her eyes narrowing.

"Cam! It's great to see you, my have you grown up!" Austin said as he hugged his son. Jake walked around the corner and pushed Massie, as he walked up to the front door.

.

"Don't touch me, dumbass." Massie said as she caught herself.

"Aw, my little sissy doesn't want to be touched." Jake said in a baby voice, and flicked Massie's ear. He started talking to Cam, and went to show him his room, like Kendra made him promise.

"Massie, Jake, both of you knock it off and don't use that language in this household." Kendra said to them, scowling.

"It's a word." Massie scoffed.

"Do not talk back to me." Kendra said sternly.

"I'm not." Massie said crossing her arms.

"Massie." Austin said raising an eyebrow, in a warning tone.

"I wasn't talking back." Massie murmured.

"I can still take away that party." Austin warned.

"Fine." Massie said sighing. Austin was like her own dad, she just never felt comfortable actually calling him it. He still punished her like a dad, and was protective of her. Especially when Massie introduced Hayden, her boyfriend, to her parents. He had acted like her real dad should have acted, not very warming and a very curious. Massie liked how he acted like her own father, even though he wasn't.

"Now go talk to him." Kendra ordered.

"Fine." Massie sighed and walked into her backyard, where she saw Cam looking around, at their pool and full basketball court for Jake.

"Damn this place is big" Cam said while he walked around, not noticing Massie. Massie sighed and pulled out her phone.

**Massie- Talia! Meet me at the plaza in 15 minutes. PLZ(: **

**Talia- of course, do I get to meet this new step-brother of yours? Hot or not?(;**

**Massie- I am most definitely not answering that. **

**Talia- your lame should I look hot? **

**Massie- OMG. stop. **

**Talia- Can't blame a girl for trying (;**

"Hey." Massie said awkwardly.

"Holy sh... you scared me" Cam jumped, and spun around to see Massie.

"Come on." Massie grinned and walked to the door. He wasn't following her. "You coming? Issac we are going to the plaza." Massie said into the intercom. They walked out of the door and into the car with Cam. They arrived after almost 10 minutes of awkward silence. He followed her to Starbucks where they saw Talia. Massie went and hugged her, and Cam stood there awkwardly.

"Talia, this is Cameron, my step brother." Massie rolled her eyes, while he wasn't watching.

Talia raised her eyebrows and grinned, which meant she approved of him. "I am Talia Massie's best Friend." Talia shook his hand. "So, where are you from again?" Talia questioned.

"Westchester, New York. You guys can call me Cam by the way." He smirked. Massie winced at the mention of that city, she had no clue he was from the place where she was born.

"That's cool, so are you going to the party?" Talia asked smirking.

"Party?"

"Yea Cameron, I mean Cam, I forgot to tell you! I want you to come to my boyfriend's party, his name is Hayden Tulley. He is the soccer captain for our school's varsity team." Massie said while she smiled at him.

"I play soccer I _WAS_ captain at my _OLD_school." Cam said with a frown.

"Really? That's cool, but we should probably go home, we have to get ready." Massie smirked at her. They drove to Massie's house and the girls started getting ready. Massie walked out in a Red strapless Michael Kors dress with Red Prada High heels on, a silver charm bracelet Hayden gave her, and a silver clutch Coach purse.

"Massie, you look freaking hot, no homo." Talia said as Massie twirled.

"So do you Talia." Talia smiled and posed in her teal BCBG dress and silver stilettos. Massie, Cam and Talia all walked into Hayden's party. Massie found Hayden in his living room, and walked up to him with Cam following.

"Hey babe, I missed you, happy birthday." Massie smiled and pecked his lips. "Hayden this is Cameron, he is my step brother, and he just moved here with us. He plays soccer just like you." Massie gave him a you-better-be-nice look.

"Sup" Hayden said then they engaged in a conversation about soccer.

"This party is awesome, couldn't have done it any better myself." Massie said to Hayden and he grinned down at her, then kissed her slowly.

"I missed you this past week." Hayden murmured in a low voice, into her ear. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry, my mom had me on lockdown." Massie whispered back.

"You look beautiful, as you always do." He said smiling at her, then kissed her collarbone for a minute.

"You're not too shabby yourself." Massie winked up at him. Later in the night, around 11, the party ended, since they were only 13 and 14 years old. Massie was in the car when she realized Hayden had given her a hickey.

"Shit." Massie said examining it in a compact mirror.

"Put your hair in front of it, and go upstairs as soon as we get home." Cam said smirking.

"Thanks, can you see it?" Massie asked putting her hair in front of it.

"Not really, but you should find a way to cover it up by tomorrow." Cam said grinning.

"Thanks Cam." Massie said sincerely, as they pulled up to the house.

"Did you make friends?" Kendra asked from the kitchen, when they walked in the house. Massie pulled off her heels and turned to jog up the stairs, so her parents didn't interrogate her.

"Yeah, actually I made quite a bit." Cam nodded, and walked into the kitchen.

"Where do you think your going missy?" Kendra asked raising an eyebrow. Massie froze and turned slowly.

"Upstairs." She answered slowly.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Austin asked.

"I'm not, just going to go take a shower." Massie said innocently.

"Come down here." Kendra ordered. Massie slowly walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"So how was the party?" Austin asked narrowing his eyes.

"Fine." Cam said normally, leaning against the countertop.

"Really, what did you guys do?" Austin asked.

"Party." Massie said nonchalantly.

"I really like your hair like that Massie." Kendra said lifting a curl. Massie pulled away instinctively. Kendra gave her a weird look.

"Massie..." Kendra drifted off.

"Yeah?" Massie asked nervously.

"You know, when I was your age, and I acted like you are now, there is only one reason I did." Kendra said narrowing her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked biting her lip. Kendra brushed Massie's hair behind her shoulder and gasped.

"Massie!" Kendra gaped.

"Goddamit, I am going to kill that boy!" Austin shouted once he saw what was on her neck, and grabbed his keys.

"No, no, no Austin, don't do that." Massie begged, grabbing his arm and stopping him.

"Massie, how could you let this happen?" Kendra asked shocked.

"We didn't do anything mom, he just got...a little carried away. I swear I didn't mean for it to happen." Massie said biting her lip again.

"I saw her the whole night, they never went anywhere." Cam defended her.

"I swear, I could go kill that hoodlum right now." Austin huffed.

"No! He is not a hoodlum." Massie said slouching slightly.

"What's with all the yelling down here, jesus you guys woke me- oh my god Massie got her first hickey. Wow, I remember the first time I gave a girl...never mind." Jake said rubbing his neck.

"Jake! You are not setting a very good example for your sister." Kendra sighed.

"What can I say? I'm smooth with the ladies." Jake shrugged, and Massie rolled her eyes. "Apparently Massie here, is good with the boys." Jake winked and Massie blushed.

"Shut up Jake, you're not helping." Massie hissed.

"It's just sad to see my baby sis grow up." Jake said rubbing her hair. She smacked his arm and smoothed her hair down.

"Jake! Knock it off." Kendra sighed.

"Guys, nothing happened, he just...kissed me. You even heard Cam, he saw us the whole night!" Massie said blushing even more.

"It's true." Cam agreed again.

"I swear if that boy lays a finger on you again. I will break both of his arms." Austin growled.

"It wasn't his fault." Massie said covering her collarbone with her hair.

"Like hell it wasn't!" Austin shouted.

"Austin, honey let's all calm down here. I am sure the kids are telling the truth, and I trust Massie enough to know she won't let things get out of hand." Kendra said with a change of heart.

"Oh I trust Massie, it's that punk I don't trust." Austin huffed.

"Let's all just take a breath. Massie you're grounded for a week." Kendra said calmly.

"What! Mom isn't that a little bit ridiculous?" Massie gaped.

"Do you really want to argue with me right now?" Kendra asked raising an eyebrow. Massie huffed in frustration.

"I kind of have to agree with them sis, although I'm happy for you, I don't want any guy touching you." Jake said shrugging.

"You are so stupid." Massie sneered and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Massie." Kendra called after her, but Massie ignored her. "I am so sorry Cam, this was not how your first night was supposed to be." Kendra said rubbing her forehead.

"It's alright." Cam shrugged.

"Good, go rest up now, because we are going to the Los Angeles Galaxy game tomorrow." Austin smiled down at his son.

"No way how did you know they were my favorite?" Cam's mouth dropped.

"I saw the posters in your room." Austin chuckled. Cam hugged his dad, and ran upstairs but stopped when he passed by Massie's room and she was on her laptop.

"Massie?" Cam asked as he leaned against her door frame.

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Thanks for taking me to the party here, I may not know a lot of people, but I have a good feeling about it." Cam smiled

"Of course, and also I want you to know, we may not know each other that well but you can, you know, tell me anything. Thanks for defending me today too." Massie said smiling at him.

"Thanks, that means a lot." He grinned and walked out.

"That was really nice of you Massie." Austin said as he now stood in her doorway.

"Well, as long as he is nice, we can get along." Massie smirked.

"Thanks, for being nice to him even though we still threw that on you, but I swear if Hayden touches you again..." Austin smiled at his step-daughter.

"Austin, I promise I won't let him do anything to me." Massie smirked and he walked away. She got into her pajamas, and fell asleep. The next day Massie was forced to go to the game and it seemed like it took forever. The game was ended and Galaxy with another win.

"God finally" Massie whined and Cam laughed.

Within two years a lot had changed in their lives. Cam and Massie became super close for one thing. Massie and Hayden broke up because she caught Talia making out with him, so she was over both of them. Jake was 18, and Cam and Massie were now 16 years old, both with their licenses, and had cars. Massie had a white Mercedes, and Cam had a red Ferrari. Massie had dated a couple more guys, but Cam never seemed interested in anyone. They still lived at their same house and their family was closer than ever.

"Cam, Massie, Jake! Can you please come down, here we have a surprise for you." Austin yelled up the stairs.

"Race you." Cam smirked and ran down the stairs.

"No fair, you got a head start." Massie pouted. Jake joined everyone and started to make a protein shake.

"Jake, can you hold on a minute?" Kendra asked patiently.

"I'm done." Jake said and started to stir the contents and turned to look at them.

"Well me and Austin have been thinking about this for a while, you guys are growing up and Jake you're going to college." Austin started to explain.

"And..." Cam said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we are moving." They said at the same time, smiling. Jake dropped his glass and it shattered to the floor.

"WHAT?WHERE!" Massie screamed. Cam just looked completely shocked.

"New York." Kendra said excitedly.

"Where in New York?" Cam asked.

"Westchester." Austin said.

"Seriously? Yes!" Cam ran up the stairs and started packing, without listening to another word.

"Are you kidding? We are like perfectly fine in L.A" Massie pouted.

"We have a nicer house there, and it will be good for you." Kendra said.

"Good for me? How in the world will it be good for me? I am perfectly fine here." Massie said biting her lip.

"Yeah mom, I don't really want to back to Westchester. I uhh...haven't been there since...well dad's funeral." Jake said his voice shaking.

"Jake, I know how you feel but you're not going to be there most of the time, I'm sorry." Kendra said.

"Whatever." Jake shook his head and walked up stairs.

"Okay, when do we leave?" Massie said worried.

"3 days." Austin said looking worried.

"What about my car!" Massie asked her mouth dropping a little.

"We will have it towed out there, don't worry." Kendra said smiling.

"Okay, I'll guess I'll go pack." Massie said and walked up the stairs. They packed for the next couple of days and then they left. The movers had finished unpacking all their things before they got there. It felt like such a short time, and Massie couldn't believe she was leaving her home town, but she didn't want to upset her parents.

Within two weeks, all of their stuff had been shipped and Massie found herself at the airport. Her stomach churned, she was not ready to leave.

"Flight 432 is boarding now, all passengers please make your way over to gateway 7." The overhead voice said.

"You ready to go Mass?" Cam asked smiling.

"No." Massie admitted. He put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a slight squeeze.

"Trust me Massie, you will be fine, my friends will love you." Cam smiled and released her.

"That's what you're supposed to say." Massie moaned.

"But i mean it, come on." Cam said as they both walked to the gateway and boarded the plane with their family.


	2. Nice To Meet You

The four hour plane ride, felt like 10 minutes to Massie. They exited and took a limo to their new home. 

"Oh my gosh." Massie said as she saw their house. It was more humongous, and much more beautiful than her old house.

"Home sweet home" Cam said as he took a deep breath, when he exited the car.

"It smells like..." Massie cringed her nose and didn't finish.

"Lake water? Yeah, I know, I missed it." Cam said taking another deep breath.

"Ew you missed this?" Massie winced.

"Wait...Dad, no way we moved on their street!" Cam exclaimed looking around. Austin nodded and wrapped an arm around Kendra's waist, smiling.

"What street?" Massie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Almost all my friends live on this street, my old house is like two blocks from here. My best friend lives...right there...4 houses down and across the street." Cam said pointing to a house that you could barely see because all the houses are so big, it is really far away.

"None of your friends know you're here. We thought you would want to surprise them." Austin said winking.

"Thanks dad." Cam said smiling. "Mass you have to meet my friends, you will love them." Cam had said and Massie bit her lip. Cam pulled out his cell phone and decided to text his best friend.

**Cam- what's up man? **

**Derrick- Cammieboy! you haven't texted me in a while!**

**Cam- it's been like two weeks:P sorry i've been busy. **

**Derrick- figured. what's up bro? **

**Cam- not much anything new in Westchester? **

**Derrick- Claire hasn't touched anyone since you left still, and i guess some new people moved in and they invited us over for dinner. It's weird though, cause it was just us. **

**Cam- that's crazy man. When is it? **

**Derrick- like 10 minutes, I guess the movers had already moved everything in for them, but they just arrived, I saw the cars. **

**Cam- That's weird. I gotta go though talk to you later?**

**Derrick- for sure, later bro. **

Cam smiled, he would see his best friend in 10 minutes. He looked up and Massie was already gone, probably in the house with the rest of their family. He jogged inside. Massie was upstairs getting ready for the 'neighbors' Massie's mom said were coming over soon. It was summer so Massie put on a peach colored sundress, that made her hair shine and her eyes lighter. She pulled on some white wrap Michael Kors wedges. She was swiping on some makeup when the doorbell rang. She ignored it and continued getting ready.

Cam opened the door and Derrick's face was shocked as his family greeted him and hugged him. They greeted Austin and Kendra.

"Kendra! It has been way too long! 12 years, gosh I couldn't stand being away from my high school best friend." Derrick's mom said rushing in to give her a hug. Derrick then gave Cam a man-hug thing.

"Oh my god Cam! What the hell are you doing here?" Derrick asked ecstatic.

"Welcoming my new neighbor." Cam smirked.

"Are you serious! You moved back?" Derrick said his mouth dropping.

"Hell yeah!" Cam said smiling now, "Come in dude, I want you to meet someone." Cam said shutting the door after everyone filed in. Cam introduced Derrick to Jake and Kendra. Although Kendra already knew him, because he was born 5 months before Massie, and 1 month before Cam. Kendra knew everyone here because she attended high school with them, except for the Fisher family because they moved to Westchester after Massie was born.

"Massie?" Cam called up the stairs.

"Hang on Cam." Massie answered back.

"Who is that?" Derrick asked confusion crossed his face.

"My sister, I told you about her right? Massie, Massie Block." Cam questioned.

"Oh yeah." Derrick nodded. Derrick was expecting some average girl to walk down the stairs.

"Have you seen my phone?" Massie asked as she appeared at the top step. Cam flashed a grin and showed the phone, which she left in the limo. She smiled and waltzed down the staircase and walked up to Cam.

"I'll take that." Massie said smiled, and grabbed it out of his hand. Derrick was struck by her beauty. Her shiny brown hair fell in loose curls down her back. Those auburn eyes were so light and they sparkled brightly. Massie's dress lengthened her long legs, and made her look very tan and beautiful. A lump rose in Derrick's throat. She was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and there were a lot of pretty girls at his school.

"Massie, this is my best friend, Derrick Harrington, Derrick this is Massie Block my sister." Cam introduced the two. Massie turned her head to look at the gorgeous boy. He could be a Hollister god, his body looked amazing in the shirt he wore. His eyes, total puppy dog eyes and his hair messy in all the right way.

"Nice to meet you." Massie said after a moment of staring and stuck out her perfectly manicured hand, smiling. He pulled his from his pocket and shook her hand lightly. Massie immediately felt like she had been shocked on her hand and it traveled all up her arm. She pulled away quickly, and her eyes widened. He stared at her hand before slowly lowering his. Cam cleared his throat.

"Cam's told me all about you, he just never mentioned how beautiful you were." Derrick smiled.

"Thanks." Massie smiled back.

"Ew, stop hitting on my sister." Cam said wincing, and joking around. Massie slapped Cam's stomach with the back of her hand, and he groaned slightly.

"Just because someone calls me pretty, doesn't mean they're hitting on me Cam." Massie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You don't know Derrick like I do." Cam said shaking his head.

"Mass, mom wants you to meet someone." Jake said gesturing to her mom, who was holding a glass of champagne in one hand.

"I'll be right back guys." Massie smiled and turned to walk away. Derrick glanced at her ass when she was halfway across the room.

"Eyes over here bro." Jake smirked before walking away. Derrick felt his face flush.

"Watch where you look D, she has a pretty protective brother." Cam said shaking his head and smiling.

"You told me you had a stepsister, but _she_ is-"

"Whoa, don't want to know the little fantasies you're having." Cam said throwing his hands up.

"I'm not, I barely know her." Derrick said wincing.

"Well she's my sister, so you hurt her you're dead, even though you're my best friend." Cam shrugged. Derrick raised an eyebrow.

"It's nice to have you back though." Derrick said smiling.

"Dinner time." Kendra called, and everyone sat down at the table. Cam sat in between Massie and Derrick. Everyone made small talk during the dinner.

"So Cam, where's that dream girl you always talk about?" Massie asked winking at him. Cam blushed deeply and looked down at his plate, clearing his throat.

"You mean Claire?" Derrick asked raising an eyebrow, grinning.

"That was her name, if I can recall correctly." Massie smiled at Cam.

"Oh, they were the dream couple, when Cam used to live out here."

"Really now? And just when do I get to meet this girl?" Massie asked Cam.

"If you keep saying stuff like that, never." Cam said shooting Massie a look.

"Someone's grumpy. SO anyway, Derrick do you play any sports?" Massie asked looking past Cam at Derrick.

"Yeah, I play soccer with Cam." Derrick smirked.

"Really, that's sucks, Cam is horrible." Massie said joking around.

"Hey, I stole Hayden's spot as captain, so I have to be good." Cam said rolling his eyes.

"Touché brother dear, I'm glad you did take that pricks spot too, he sucks." Massie said narrowing her eyes.

"Aw, it was easy." Cam shrugged.

"So what position do you play Derrick? Cam has been trying to teach me about soccer." Massie said tilting her head slightly.

"Not like you pay attention." Cam murmured.

"Hey! I went to every one of your soccer games for two years, so I picked up a few things." Massie said smiling.

"Sike." Cam chuckled.

"Really, then how come in your last game, I was the only one to realize you were off sides when you made that final goal. The defenders were at least three feet behind you and the ball." Massie raised an eyebrow.

"You noticed that? Wow. I'm impressed, I didn't think anyone but me realized that." Cam said clapping quietly.

"See, I do know soccer." Massie said smirking.

"Well, I play goalie, so that's not very hard to figure out." Derrick smiled.

"Not at all." Massie smiled. Everyone finished eating and sat around making the same small talk. 

"Cam, Derrick why don't you two go show Massie around, and meet some of your friend?" Derrick's mom, Lisa, asked smiling.

"Sure Ma." Derrick said standing up and Cam followed, then Massie.

"Let me go change into sandals." Massie said walking up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed a pair of peach peep-toe sandals and slid them on, then walked back down the stairs to see Cam and Derrick laughing.

"Ready." She said when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright, I think Claire, Alicia, Josh, Kemp and Kristen are at the park right now. Dylan is in Hawaii, and Plovert is grounded." Derrick said as the three of them began out the door.

"So I get to meet your lover?" Massie asked winking at Cam.

"I swear if you say one more thing like that I will leave you at home." Cam threatened, his face burning red.

"Please, I would love to stay home, haven't we gone over this?" Massie asked.

"Never mind, you are going to meet my friends." Cam said smirking.

"I would much rather stay home then see you make out with your girlfriend." Massie pushed.

"Shut up Massie." Cam said through gritted teeth.

"Jeez, fine I'll stop." Massie said innocently.

"Thank you." Cam murmured.

"You guys are too funny." Derrick smirked, they looked like they were approaching a park of some sort.

"Let me go ahead." Derrick said jogging ahead to find his friends. Massie looked down and his butt looked so nice in those jeans.

"You know he's single right?" Cam hinted, nudging Massie.

"You're stupid." Massie said shaking her head.

"Hey, keep your options over. You never know what could happen." Cam said shrugging. Massie pushed Cam playfully.

"Did you just push me?" Cam said in a fake-shocked voice.

"Uh, yeah I think I just did." Massie said smirking.

"I know you didn't." Cam said as he reached for Massie, she turned to run and almost ran into a blonde girl who's mouth made an O and her blue eyes were wide.

"Claire!" Cam yelled as engulfed her in a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too!" She said smiling then glancing at Massie.

"Since Cam won't introduce me I'm-" Massie started but got cut off.

"Cam's girlfriend, I always knew he'd get someone that's super pretty." Claire said innocently.

"God no." Cam said his face went in horror.

"No, no, no I'm Cam's _step-sister, _Massie_._ I would never ever date him, no offense Cam." Massie said shaking her head.

"Oh my god, I am so stupid, sorry. I just thought...you know you guys looked so comfortable." Claire said slapping a hand over her mouth.

"It's okay, no worries I would never steal your boyfrie- I mean nope we are definitely not dating, and never will." Massie said shaking her head, as Cam's face shot red.

"Yeah, she's my step sister." Cam said in a low voice.

"Okay, uh this got awkward, so I'll just walk away and leave you two alone." Massie said backing up and turning away from them, back towards what looked like her street.

"Massie! Come over here." Derrick called from the park, she turned around and started walking over there slowly.

"Guys, this is Massie, Cam's step-sister." Derrick introduced her and all of their friends turned to stare at her. All of the guy's mouths dropped and the girls eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry but you are so pretty!" A raven-haired girl said staring at her.

"Uh, thanks." Massie said awkwardly.

"Damn, and I thought girls here were hot." Kemp said checking Massie out. The other guy sitting there punched his shoulder.

"Excuse Kemp, he is a pervert. I'm Josh by the way." The same guy said, he was holding hands with the raven-haired girl.

"Nice to meet you." Massie smiled.

"I'm Alicia, this is Kristen, you already met Kemp the perv, and my boyfriend Josh. Did you happen to see Claire? We are trying to give Cam and her time to catch up and all." Alicia asked smiling. Massie froze when she saw Kristen, she knew her. If Kristen figured out who Massie was, who knows what could happen.

"Oh, yeah. She thought I was Cam's girlfriend." Massie nodded, everyone busted out laughing.

"Seriously?" Kristen asked laughing.

"She is so paranoid, that he would find someone else." Alicia said shaking her head.

"Are you kidding me? For the past two years, he would barely look at any girl." Massie said smirking.

"By the way, I love your dress. Where did you get it?" Alicia asked.

"Oh it's form the new fall line at Ralph Lauren." Massie shrugged.

"Oh my god! The fall line that hasn't come out yet! How in the world did you get a piece? I've been trying for like ever." Alicia asked shocked.

"Oh, my mom used to be in fashion school with Ralph, so they are still pretty close." Massie said smiling.

"You are on a first name basis with my favorite designer? I am so jealous." Alicia said pouting.

"Yeah, I could probably introduce you two. He has designed every one of my birthday dresses since I was born. I seem him a few times a year." Massie shrugged again.

"Okay I would seriously die to be in your shoes." Alicia sighed.

"You are so obsessed." Kemp moaned, and Josh punched his shoulder.

"At least I don't try to get in everybody's pants." Alicia shot back. Massie laughed along with everyone else.

"So I see you guys have met Massie." Cam said coming up behind them.

"Cam!" Everyone shouted and ran to hug him, besides Claire and Derrick.

"Massie, I am seriously so sorry about thinking you were his..." Claire traile.

"You brought blonde to a new level there." Derrick joked, Claire slapped his stomach.

"Shut up, Derrick." Claire said shaking her head.

"It's all cool, no harm done." Massie shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? You seem so familiar." Kristen asked, giving Massie a once-over.

"No, I don't think so." Massie said trying to play it cool.

"Oh, weird." Kristen said not fully convinced.

"I see you guys, picked up a new piece of trash." A unfamiliar girl said walking up to them and glaring at Massie.

"Shut up Olivia." Alicia hissed.

"Ah, Cam it's so nice to see your face around here again." Olivia smirked.

"Haven't changed have you?" Cam sneered, Massie could tell none of their friends had liked this Olivia chick.

"Of course not, but you seem to have changed. Bringing around a new slut isn't good for Westchester Cam." Olivia snapped glaring at Massie. Massie glared back at her.

"She isn't a slut." Kristen bit back.

"Cause' you would know. Anyway, didn't your momma teach you not to stare." Olivia said glancing back at Massie.

"I'm sorry, you're just _so damn_ beautiful." Massie said tilting her head. Everyone gave her questioning looks, and so far she was not make a good impression.

"In that case, stare away." Olivia smirked.

"Gosh, I bet no one would know." Massie said shaking her head slightly.

"Know what?" Olivia asked narrowing her eyes.

"That you're a dude." Massie smirked, Olivia's mouth dropped and her friends laughed super hard. Everyone's perception of her changed, and they like her.

"Bitch." Olivia shot back to Massie.

"Is that the best you can do? Honey, I've been called a hell of lot worse than that." Massie shrugged.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Olivia grinned.

"You know there a huge difference from being _called _one, and in _your_ case actually _being one_." Massie shrugged as Olivia huffed, and her friends laughed again.

"You think you are going to make it big in Westchester? Maybe even the top of the food chain? Trust me, just because you're related to Cameron Fisher doesn't mean anything. You start at the bottom, and you will stay at the bottom, where you belong." Olivia snapped.

"You keep believing that." Massie shook her head, smiling.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you this one time, and one time only, I own this school and everyone in it. So unless you're planning to blend in with the LBR's, leave." Olivia hissed.

"LBR? Really? Are you like 8 years old?" Massie raised an eyebrow.

"You don't own anything Oliva, you just think you do." Alicia sneered.

"You're the one to talk, Rivera." Olivia crossed her arms.

"Get over yourself." Massie responded.

"Me? Why don't you?" Olivia scoffed.

"I'm not the one who came in here threatening someone I don't even know." Massie rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just walk away, before you embarrass yourself further."

"Whatever, you have no clue what's coming your way." Olivia said pointing her finger in Massie's face. Massie twirled her own finger around her own hair.

"I'm so scared." Massie taunted. Olivia huffed, and turned around and walked away.

"That was amazing!" Claire exclaimed to Massie.

"What was?" Massie asked tilting her head to the right a little.

"The way you just told Olivia off, like it was nothing." Alicia said in a duh voice.

"Oh, it was no biggie." Massie shrugged.

"I would watch out though, Olivia is known for her revenge."Kristen said looking worried.

"Don't worry, we've got your back." Alicia smiled, liking Massie.

"Thanks." Massie smiled.


	3. I Know You

**Hey! Sorry I've been slacking so much. This chapter sucks too. SO SORRY guys. Writers Block Sucks.**

"So you guys want to come over, and spend the night like we used to? I already asked my dad." Cam said smiling widely. Everyone agreed, and began talking in separate groups about it. Massie was talking with Derrick, Alicia, and Josh. While Cam was talking to Kemp, Kristen, and Claire.

"So, do you like Westchester so far? I mean besides Olivia, no one likes her." Alicia asked, smiling at Massie.

"Yeah, everyone seems to be nice, and close, not like L.A at all." Massie shrugged.

"Well, we pretty much grew up together, there was rarely a new person here, I mean Westchester is a small town." Josh said sighing.

"At least you guys have close friends, I had Cam...for two years, that's like it." Massie said biting her lip.

"Wait, you weren't like...popular?" Alicia asked stunned.

"Oh, no, not like that. I was freshman winter formal and homecoming queen, and captain of the cheer squad as a freshman. I meant like...I was dating the captain of the soccer team, and...he cheated on me with my best friend. So you could say we weren't very close." Massie said pausing slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Alicia said putting her hand on her chest.

"It's cool, Cam helped me get over it." Massie shrugged.

"Who would ever cheat on you?" Derrick asked shocked. Massie blushed.

"You and Cam seem close. That's really good, considering most step-siblings hate each other." Josh said smiling.

"God no, I hate Massie. She is a horrible sister." Cam smirked devilishly, butting into their conversation.

"Yeah, you thought me and Cam liked each other? Please, I would rather shoot myself, than hang out with him." Massie winked at Cam.

"Sadistic much?" Cam smirked.

"I only speak the truth." Massie shrugged, laughing along with everyone else.

"Don't act like I'm not your role model." Cam winked.

"Oh, I forgot I totally worship you." Massie rolled her eyes.

"I thought so." Cam smiled.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be getting back to your house? It's like almos 10 already." Kemp asked.

"Dang, time flew by." Cam said checking the time on his phone.

"Let's go." Massie said, and everyone began walking back to their house.

"So Massie, you said you cheer?" Alicia asked, as everyone was in separate conversations again.

"Yeah, ever since I was 6." Massie shrugged.

"Really? Same here. What team were you on?" Alicia smiled.

"Fierce, we won worlds 7 years in a row, then I moved." Massie shrugged.

"No way! My team has only been to nationals, we almost got to worlds, but our flyer lost her balance." Alicia frowned.

"So you are on Varsity cheer, then?" Massie asked.

"Yeah, captain. You know we lost one of our flyers, if you're interested. I mean you look like a flyer, unless your not." Alicia asked.

"I'm a flyer," Massie smirked, "and yeah, I would love to try out."

"Oh my god, that would be so perfect." Alicia said excited.

"Aha I can't wait." Massie smiled.

"Well, if you didn't already know, I'm the only one on the team, then Kristen is on soccer." Alicia shrugged.

"Are all the guys on soccer?" Massie asked a little too loudly cause all the guys answered with such things as,

"Hell yeah!"

"Sexiest guys on campus."

"Soccer team is the best."

"You guys are dumb." Claire shook her head.

"You know it's true." Cam teased.

"But, I heard the baseball team is where it's at." Massie said remembering cam had mentioned the rivalry between them. All the guys stopped and stared at her.

"Where did you hear that?" Kemp asked.

"Oh, you know, people." Massie shrugged.

"The baseball team is full of complete pricks, don't talk to any of them." Cam said demanding.

"Wow, guess I pushed the wrong button?" Massie asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you talk to any of them, then you most definitely will." Cam narrowed his eyes.

"Chill, Camera." Massie said smirking. Cam mumbled something, then turned around to keep walking with everyone else. They arrived at Massie's house in a short time. Everyone followed Cam upstairs to the entertainment room.

"Well, you guys want to go swimming?" Cam offered. Everyone cheered.

"You guys can borrow one of my suits." Massie said walking into her room with the girls.

"Oh my god!" Claire said when they entered Massie's room.

"Your room is amazing." Kristen breathed.

"Can we switch closets?" Alicia asked when they walked into her closet. Massie opened a small closet, in her closet. Her closet had a ton of mini closets to put certain stuff in. She opened the bikini one and over 30 bikinis sat in there. 

"I haven't worn the top two rows." Massie pointed grabbing a mintish green, bathing suit from the top row. She ripped of the tags and walked into the bathroom. Her suit was a strapless top, bikini styled suit, that tied at the ends of the bottoms. She checked herself over in the mirror and walked back into her closet and grabbed a dress cover up. Alicia chose a Victoria Secret cherry red suit, it was strapless and had frilly things coming down from the front. Claire chose a baby blue that made her eyes pop.

"I don't know what to choose." Kristen frowned. Massie glanced from Kristen to her closet.

"Try the light purple bikini." Massie, said as she went to the bathroom, and everyone grabbed coverups. Kristen came out and she looked absolutely perfect.

"You look hot Kris." Alicia exclaimed.

"Thanks." She said shyly. They all walked downstairs, grabbed a towel, then walked to the pool outside. It was freezing. The guys weren't there yet. Massie stuck her foot in the pool, it was semi-warm. That's when Massie felt her weight shifting forward, and a small push at her back. She fell forward into the pool. Massie used the pool floor to propel her way to the top of the pool. She opened her eyes to see Cam laughing.

"Oh, you're just so funny." Massie swam to the side of the pool. She grabbed Cam's ankle making him lose balance and fall into the pool.

"Can you help me up?" Massie asked to Derrick, holding out her hand. She blinked slowly and bit her lip seductively.

"Oh...uh...yeah." Derrick fumbled his words then crouched a little, and stuck his hand out to Massie. Massie grabbed his hand, when they touched she immediately felt electricity flow throughout her body. She looked up and saw the heat creeping up Derrick's neck. She pulled as hard as she could, and Derrick fell forward. Everyone began laughing. Alicia was picked up by Josh and he jumped in with her screaming. Everyone followed and jumped in. Derrick surfaced and shook the water out of his hair.

"Oh, you're gonna get it Block." Derrick teased, he went under water and grabbed her ankle, pulling her under water. When they both surfaced, they were inches away from each other. No one was paying attention, because they were all doing something or another.

"That was kinda lame revenge, wouldn't you say?" Massie asked standing on her tiptoes to stay above the water level.

"Well, then I guess you are going to have to stick around to see what I'm really planning, won't you?" Derrick winked and swam away. Massie didn't realize she was holding her breath, he literally took the breath away from her. They swam around, messing around half the time.

"Ew, guys I'm starting to look like a prune." Alicia whined.

"Same here, let's get out." Massie said swimming over to the shallow end with Alicia. Everyone followed. They all got their towels, and went inside.

"You guys go up stairs, I'll grab snacks." Massie smiled, everyone left but Derrick. "You gonna go upstairs?" Massie raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll just help you." Derrick smirked. Massie ignored him and walked to the pantry, that the housekeepers, had already stalked up. Massie started grabbing snacks. Massie's arms were full when Derrick came up behind her, he towered over her, and touched her bare side. She felt the shock, shivered and dropped everything. She turned around to look at him.

"I...uh..." He started staring at his hand. They both just started picking up the snacks that littered the floor. They both began to walk up the stairs.

"So do you play any other sports?" Massie asked awkwardly.

"Nah, what about you?" Derrick asked glancing at her.

"Well, don't tell Cam but I used to play soccer. I played since I was 4 till I was 12, but he doesn't know that. I quit a year before he came, and I made everyone promise not to tell him." Massie shrugged.

"Whoa! Why didn't you ever tell him?" Derrick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, my parents were pissed that I quit, because I never told them the r-reason why. So I just gave up, I haven't touched a ball in 2 and a half years. Then I dated a soccer player, and Cam came back, so it surrounded me, but I refused to play again, so I took up my second sport which is cheerleading." Massie shrugged, as they reached the entertainment room. They didn't walk in though .

"They would be such a cute couple." Claire's voice came.

"I actually agree, not to be gay." Cam responded, Massie walked in now and throw a bag of Twizzlers at his head.

"Ow." He mumbled. Massie smirked and dropped everything on the coffee table.

"So, what did I miss?" Massie asked sitting down.

"Nothing." Almost everyone responded.

"So I missed secrets, its all good, I'm used to being the new girl." Massie shrugged, brushing it off.

"It's not even like that though." Cam hesitated.

"I'm just kidding Cameron, chill." Massie said raising an eyebrow. Everyone began talking in their own little groups again. Massie was talking to Kemp, Derrick, and Kristen. While Cam was talking to Claire, Alicia, and Josh.

**Massie's group. **

"Are you sure I don't know you? I could swear I do, I don't forget a face." Kristen said tilting her head slightly, staring at Massie. Massie glanced at Derrick then back to Kristen.

"Unless you went to one of my uh, cheer competitions." Massie said hesitating ever so slightly, that no one noticed.

"Cheer is not my thing." Kristen said her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, well then, no we have not met." Massie said shrugging.

"I remember you from somewhere. I just can't quite put a finger on it." Kristen said curiously.

"I highly doubt you could remember me, I'm nothing special." Massie said innocently.

"Are you kidding me? You're probably the hottest girl I've ever met. There is no wau I would forget you." Kemp said smirking. Kristen smacked his shoulder, while Derrick smacked the back of his head. "What? It's true!" He said shrugging.

"God, you are such a perv." Kristen said disgusted. Massie just smiled, and laughed.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Kemp shrugged.

"Don't listen to Kemp, Josh was right when he said he was a perv." Kristen said to Massie.

"I'm not a perv." Kemp exclaimed.

"Yes you are." Everyone answered, except massie.

"Point made." Derrick said chuckling.

"Whatever you guys are lame." Kemp shrugged.

"Kristen, come here." Alicia said motioning for her, while Claire followed. They walked outside of the room.

"So, you're hitting on my sister too?" Cam winked at Massie.

"Like I said, it doesn't hurt to try." Kemp shrugged.

"We need to set up a game sometime, I miss playing soccer with you guys." Cam said walking over to the group, with Josh.

"Hell yeah, maybe we can even get the girls to play." Kemp smirked at Massie.

"Soccer...is...um not my sport." Massie said tensing slightly. Derrick was the only one who seemed to notice her.

"Yeah, anyway I doubt Alicia would play." Josh said smirking.

**Alicia & The girls**

"I like this girl Massie, seems like she's used to being an Alpha. Since our alpha became a total psychotic bitch, and I am so busy all the time with dance, I don't know if I can keep it up. So, if she agrees to be in the Pretty Committee I see no problem with letting her be alpha." Alicia said with a grin.

"Totally, she has the PC status." Kristen grinned.

"So she is in?" Claire asked smiling, she also liked Massie because she seemed to actually care for Cam.

"All in favor of Massie Block joining the PC say 'I'." Leesh said.

"I." Everyone said in unison.

"Alright, we will tell her tonight then." They all nodded.

"I swear I know her from somewhere, and it's bugging me." Kristen frowned.

"I doubt you do Kris, you probably saw a picture of her somewhere." Alicia sighed.

"No that's not it." Kristen said.

"Well, if it's bugging you so much look her up on google or something." Alicia shrugged.

"I guess I will later." Kristen said shrugging.

**No ones POV**

Everyone joined back together again, and started to talk again, and catch up.

"Massie, where the hell did you put my keys?" Jake yelled from the hallway.

"I didn't touch your keys, Jake." Massie said rolling her eyes, standing up, and walking towards the hallway..

"Yes you did, remember you left your bag in my car, and went to get it." He sighed annoyed.

"I gave them back to you, remember you were lying down and threw them at you." Massie said raising an eyebrow, as Jake was in the doorway of the game room.

"Oh yeah, my bed. Now I remember, thanks sis." Jake said and he left, Massie walked back over to the group and murmured a sorry.

"_That_ was your brother. Holy crap, is he a model or something?" Claire asked, her mouth dropping slightly.

"Oh my god, seriously though! He is _hot_." Kristen said her eyes widening.

"Ew, he's my brother." Massie said her nose crinkling.

"Still, you can't deny his gorgeousness." Claire said shaking her head.

"Okay, is it just me, or is anyone else tired?" Alicia asked yawning and leaning her head on Josh's shoulder, he slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Agreed." Kristen said standing up, everyone followed. The boys went to Cam's room and the girls to Massie's.

"Honestly, I'm not tired, we just wanted to tell you something." Alicia said as the girls all sat on the floor in a circle.

"Oh, okay." Massie said confused. 

"Hey, anyone wanna listen to what they are saying?" Cam asked grinning mischievously.

"You read my mind." Kemp said as everyone stood up and tip-toed to Massie's door. They slowly put their ears on the door, so they didn't make noise.

"You are officially apart of the Pretty Committee" They all said in unison.

"Pretty Committee?" Massie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we are a group consisting of the girls here right now, and we basically rule the school, and everyone knows it." Alicia explained.

"Well then I'm honored." Massie smiled, she then turned towards Claire.

"Ok Claire spill, you totally still like Cam. I saw the way you guys look at eachother, why did you guys ever break up?" Massie asked.

"Honestly? Of course, I still like Cam, we only broke up because he was moving." Claire said sighing.

"I thought so." Massie said smirking. Outside Derrick nudged Cam, who was blushing. The girls heard a slight movement outside their door. Massie put a finger to her lips, and pointed to the door. The girls looked at each other and all walked quietly to the door. They opened the door, and the boys came crashing to floor.

"I am going to kill you Fisher!" Massie hissed. He got up, winked at her, and took off running down the hallway with the other guys following.

"Ladies, follow me." Massie said, shaking her head.

"Where are we going?" Kristen questioned confused. Massie turned and faced them all.

"Let's just say me and revenge get along quite well, and everyone knows payback's a bitch." Massie grinned and ran downstairs to grab a tape recorder. Massie pushed Cam's door open.


	4. Secret Sport

**HEYY! Sorry for all the delay, I know I'm horrible. I legit have like 8 stories I'm writing but I don't think anyone will like the others, but let's see where they go…. Soo thanks for all the feedback babes3**

"Oh my god did you guys see the couple fighting outside?" Massie said pointing out the window. The guys all ran to the window and Massie followed. Claire snuck the tape recorder under his bed and hit play.

"Oops guess they stopped, it was so funny though." Alicia played along.

"Bye guys" Massie smirked and strutted away with the girls. The guys were left with their mouths hanging open, besides Cam who followed Massie.

"What was that?" Cam asked grabbing her arm.

"I told you, you must've missed it." Massie said, yanking free and walking away. Cam shook his head and walked back to his room, where he faced his friends. They still had their mouths dropped.

"What the hell?" Cam asked, and they all closed their mouths.

"Sorry bro, got distracted." Kemp said gulping.

"Yea...distracted." Derrick murmured.

"Ok guys, so what changed when I was gone?" Cam questioned curiously.

"Uhh you came back with a step-sister that is...just wow." Derrick stared at Cam.

"Aw, does Derry-poo have a crush on my sister?" Cam joked around.

"No, I barely know her." Derrick said, burning red.

"Sike, your as red as a tomato D." Josh said laughing.

"I have to agree though, she's hot." Kemp said smirking.

"Ok guys, I don't think I'm over Claire in any possible way, shape, or form. It's been two years but I don't know what's going to happen." Cam said blushing.

"Well no shit sherlock." Josh laughed.

"Anyway, you and Alicia got together finally I see." Cam said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we've been together for a year and 2 months." Josh smiled.

"Pansy." Kemp coughed. Kristen barged into the room, looking panicked. 

"Alicia... sh-she is choking." Kristen said breathing heavily, the guys all ran out of the room, Josh leading them. Kristen left after she grabbed the recorder.

"Babe, are you okay?" Josh asked as he approached Alicia, Claire, and Massie.

"Yeah, thank god Claire knew the heimlich maneuver." Alicia said sighing. "Well I'm really tired night babe." Alicia said kissing Josh lightly then pushing him and the rest of the boys out of her room.

"Okay girls, let's listen." Claire said smiling. The 4 girls played the tape.

"Derrick thinks you're hot." Claire winked at Massie.

"Cam isn't over you." Massie answered back.

"Yeah, but I've never seen Derrick act this way." Alicia said shrugging.

"Yeah right, I'm just a normal girl."

"Not to him." Kristen smiled. Massie blushed slightly. They all fell asleep, and went home the next day. The day after that Massie rested, and tanned. That night she received a phone call.

"Hello?" Massie asked as she opened the fridge to grab a water with her other hand.

"Hey, it's Alicia, Cam gave me your number." Alicia said into the phone. Massie grabbed a water bottle, and glanced at Cam who was sitting on the couch.

"Oh hey." Massie replied.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me and the girls. You can finally meet Dylan, and school starts in 4 days, so it might be good to get new clothes, I mean not that I don't love you closet." Alicia said honestly.

"Sure, what time?" Massie asked and Cam looked away from the TV and up to her.

"10 o' clock." Alicia answered.

"Great see you there." Massie answered, and Cam grinned.

"Kay cool, I'll pick you up around 9:45 bye." Alicia said and hung up.

"Was that Derrick?" Cam asked smiling. Massie narrowed her eyes.

"No, but you gave my number to him?" Massie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhhhhh...maybe." Cam shrugged.

"Cam! Why are you giving my number to strangers?" Massie asked putting a hand on her hip.

"He isn't a stranger." Cam defended.

"May be not to you!" Massie argued back.

"You know his name." Cam said in a duh voice.

"Your point?" Massie asked.

"He isn't a stranger." Cam shrugged.

"You're dumb." Massie said sighing.

"So your saying, you don't want him to have your number." Cam asked raising an eyebrow. Massie felt the heat rushing up her neck.

"Exactly." Cam smiled. Massie picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him, but he stopped it.

"I don't like him." Massie huffed, sitting down next to him.

"My dear sister, of course you do." Cam teased her.

"You are a jerk, my dear _step_-brother." Massie teased back.

"Ouch Mass." Cam said pretending to be hurt.

"You know I love you." Massie smirked.

"Course you do, and since that wasn't D, who was it?" Cam asked.

"Some guy from the baseball team, Kemp gave him my number or something." Massie shrugged, and Cam tensed. "I kidding Camera, Alicia wanted to go shopping tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I gave her your number too." Cam nodded.

"Might as well go give it to a hobo." Massie sighed.

"If you insist." Cam said standing up.

"Jerk." Massie muttered following him back into the kitchen.

"Hey Cam, Massie." Austin said from the kitchen when they walked in. "How are you liking Westchester?"

"Massie loves it." Cam smirked, answering for her.

"It's alright." Massie retorted.

"That's good, the boys staying away from you?" Austin asked in a fatherly tone.

"Nope, they're all over her, especially Derrick." Cam winked at Massie, as she blushed.

"That's alright then, the Harringtons are great people." Austin teased Massie.

"You guys are horrible." Massie said walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey where are you going?" Cam called after her.

"Bed." Massie said with no emotion.

"Night Massikur." Cam yelled.

"Night Camera, night Austin." Massie yelled back down.

"Night Massie." Austin answered back to her. Massie walked into her room and sighed. She took a shower and got in her pajamas, which consisted of a sports bra, tank top, and sweats. She looked in the mirror and saw her face somehow got burnt while she was tanning, and it showed way more after she showered.

"Crap." She said rubbing it slightly.

"Cam." She called, exiting her room.

"Yeah?" He answered from his room. Massie walked in his room to find him laying on a bed with a soccer ball in his hands, throwing it up towards the ceiling. He was only wearing a pair of sweats.

"Do you have an Aloe?" Massie asked leaning against the doorframe, crossing her arms. He glanced up at her and got an amused look on his face, and sat up.

"Yeah, but you can't put it on your face." Cam chuckled.

"Stop laughing." Massie pouted.

"It's going to dry your skin, if you put it on your face then you are going to start peeling." Cam smiled.

"Ugh, I look like freaking rudolph." Massie sighed.

"You do." Cam said agreeing.

"You're supposed to say 'No Massie, you look fine." Massie said in a duh voice.

"What can I say? It's true." Cam shrugged.

"Thanks." Massie pouted.

"Cheer up Massikur, it will go away soon." Cam said laying back down.

"Thanks for the help." Massie moaned.

"What? I can't do anything about it, it;s gonna go away by like 2 days." Cam shrugged.

"Thanks for the support." Massie frowned.

"Smile." Cam said demanding, throwing the soccer ball at her. She caught it with ease, without thinking. The ball burnt Massie's hands, not literally. She suddenly got a ton of flashbacks of her playing soccer. The most recent one (3 years ago, when Massie was 12, right before she quit.) is when her team won the Junior Olympic championship, against Kristen's team. Massie was captain of her team, and Kristen of hers, that's how they met. It was how Kristen knew her. After the game Kristen went over to Massie and told her she was amazing, and she couldn't wait to play her again. She dropped it and sucked in a breath, she felt her face flush. Cam sat up and gave her a weird look.

"Are you alright?" Cam asked eyeing her carefully.

"Yupp." Massie swallowed and walked out of the room, and into hers.

"Massie." Cam jogged after her. Massie ignored him. He followed her into her room. "Mass, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Massie said breathing slowly, sitting on her bed.

"No your not." Cam said sitting on her bed next to her.

"I. Am. Fine." Massie said sighing.

"You don't have to pretend with me. I know you Mass." Cam said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She winced.

"Stop pushing it." Massie glanced at him. He pulled his hand away and stood up.

"I'm sorry, when you're ready tell me, I'll be here. Alright?" Cam said seriously. Massie nodded, but couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes. He sighed and left her room. If he found out about Massie and soccer, she doesn't even know what his reaction would be. He has tried to get her to play it forever, and she always denied it. She had to act like she didn't know anything about it, and act like it killed her to watch the games, when honestly she was so into the games she watched it scared her. She thought she was going to give in and play again, but she wouldn't, because she remembered the reason she quit. Massie never told anyway why she quit, and she didn't plan on it. Massie shut off all her lights, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep late.

Massie woke up to her phone ringing. She looked and it was Alicia. She checked her clock and it was 9:30. She cursed under her breath, jumped out of bed, answered the phone and ran into her closet.

"Hey Leesh." Massie said as she bit her lip.

"Hey chica, I just picked up Claire, and Dyl, so we are on our way. We will just pick up Kris, then we are there so like 10 minutes."

"Alright, uhh I'm running a little late, but I'll be ready." Massie said hanging up. She grabbed an outfit that a personal shopper put together, for her. She had a ton of those that they put in a bag for when she was running late. She opened it and dressed in the outfit. It was definitely something Massie would pick out, so she was satisfied. She straightened her hair really quickly and put on her natural looking MAC makeup, covering up her red nose. A car horn honked outside, so Massie grabbed her phone and her purse then jogged down the stairs and out the door. She got in the car and smiled.

"Sorry i woke up when you called me." Massie said biting her lip.

"Oh my god, how do you look so good then?" A redhead said her mouth dropped.

"Are you kidding me? I look like complete crap right now, and i burnt my nose yesterday." Massie frowned.

"You can't even tell." Claire said glancing at Massie.

"Good, I'm Massie by the way." Massie said to the red head.

"Dylan." The redhead smiled. They drove to the mall laughing and talking. They spent the rest of the day shopping, connecting, and just having fun. Massie ended up buying a ton of things. They planned to get their hair and nails done the day before school, and have a sleepover the night before so they can coordinate their outfits with their hair. Massie felt like she has known these girls for her life, though she doesn't. Massie went home with over 20 bags full of clothes. She got in the door and dropped them all on the floor sighing. Cam heard the loud crash and walked in, and froze mid-bite of eating an apple.

"Jesus Mass." Cam said his eyes widening.

"Can you help me with these?" Massie asked having a puppy dog face.

"Ugh, you're lucky I love you." Cam moaned and walked over to Massie. He grabbed almost all the bag and started up the stairs. Massie grabbed the rest and went to her room. He dropped them all then took another bite of his apple.

"Working out again?" Massie asked nodding to the apple.

"Yeah, my trainer says I went up 2% in body fat." Cam moaned.

"That sucks, have fun dying." Massie smirked. Cam was all about being healthy, and maintaining more muscle than body fat. He has a personal trainer and is serious about it all, even though he has like an almost 8 pack, and a V.

"Thanks." Cam frowned.

"How many days are you training this week?" Massie asked.

"Everyday left, so like 5 days, cause it's what...tuesday today." Cam said frowning.

"Yeah." Massie smirked again.

"But Dad and Kendra say that I have to cut down on the work outs when school starts, to keep my grades up or something stupid.

"That's not stupid Cam. If you want to go to a good college, you already got the playing you just need grades." Massie said shrugging.

"Massie, phone." Kendra said handing her the house phone, and then her mouse dropping seeing all the bags.

"Hello Massie, this is Rob Hartyale, from Boise state. I'm a soccer recruiter, and I was there for your Junior Olympic championship game a couple years ago, and we have tried to follow you but you seemed gone. However from your playing skill back then, we would still love to have you on the team." The guys said making Massie freeze, and glance at Cam who was staring at her. Massie walked into her bathroom.

"I uhhh don't play anymore." Massie said biting her lip.

"Oh, well we are sad to hear that, you will always be open to our team though." The guys said. Massie said thanks and hung up.

"Who was that?" Cam asked.

"No one important." Massie said handing the phone back to her mom. Kendra shrugged and walked out.

"So, wanna come watch our soccer game tonight?" Cam asked her hopeful.

"Cam-"

"Hey, you owe me one, for helping with these bags. Anyway Leesh is gonna be there, and Kristens playing with us. Also you can finally meet Chris." Cam said hopeful.

"Uh, I guess so." Massie said hesitantly.

"Kay cool, let's go." Cam said and they walked downstairs and into the car where Issac drove them to the fields.

"Hey Block." Derrick said when they arrived, smiling at her.

_His one dimple is so cute! It makes his amazing smile even more sexy. His teeth are so perfect and crazy white. Then it steps up a level with that one dimple. Those dark brown puppy dog eyes are to die for. When he runs his hand threw that deep blonde surfer hair it's so...wait, no Derrick is Cam's best friend. He may want us together but...I bet it would just make a ton of complications. _Massie's thoughts ran through her mind super quickly.

"Hello to you to Derrick. Not that i've been your best friend since like we were 6 months old or anything, and you barely know my sister." Cam shrugged.

"Sorry, hi." Derrick blushed deeply.

"So can we start already?" Kemp whined.

"Hold on, Chris this is Massie, Massie, Chris." Cam introduced the too. Massie smiled at him.

"You're dating Kristen right?" Massie asked.

"Yupp." Chris said as he wrapped his arm around Kristen.

"Hey I figured out where I know you from." Kristen said smiling.

"I told you I don't know you." Massie said.

"Well, lets start the game." Derrick interrupted, glancing at Massie. She silently thanked him with her eyes. They separated into teams, and started playing, leaving Massie and Alicia talking on the bleachers. The game quickly ended and everyone was sitting and talking.

"Oh yeah so come here." Kristen said pulling Massie away from the group. She rummaged through her bag that was sitting on the bench and pulled out a stack of pieces of paper, then handed them to Massie. It was a picture of Massie and Kristen smiling after the game at the banquet, a newspaper article of Massie's winning goal in the final 4 seconds, and Massie's stats. The rest were articles of all her important goals, and what college coaches said about her.

"I knew I played you somewhere and then I remembered Junior Olympics, and how you were captain of your team." Kristen smiled.

"Oh, uh..." Massie started.

"And you said soccer was not your sport, you _have _to try out for the Sirens, which is the girls team here." Kristen said smiling, no one noticed them yet.

"Uhh..I don't play anymore. So if you could not mention I ever played to Cam or anyone in that matter, that would be great." Massie said biting her lip.

"He doesn't know! You were so good, how did you not tell him?" Kristen exclaimed.

"Uh, I quit a year before he came, and I don't like to bring it up. So, I haven't touched a ball in 2 and a half years, so I'm completely done with soccer." Massie said shakily.

"What's going on over here?" Derrick asked when he walked over to them. Kristen grabbed the papers and shoved them in her purse. He gave her a weird look.

"He knows." Massie said quietly, slightly blushing.

"Oh, all of it?" Kristen asked surprised.

"No, just that I played for 8 years." Massie shrugged.

"Oh, soccer. What's so big?" Derrick said curiously. Kristen handed him the papers, and Massie hesitated.

"Holy shit Block, I knew you had to be somewhat good, but _this_ good? You were the captain of the winning team for J-O's!" Derrick said his mouth dropping.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Massie said biting her lip.

"How could you quit after this? How could your parents let you quit?" Kristen asked.

"Well they were really pissed off, but I basically wouldn't get dressed for practice or anything so eventually they had to let me quit." Massie shrugged. "Guys, I honestly don't like to bring it up, so..." Massie hesitated.

"Oh right, okay. I won't tell anyone." Kristen said honestly.

"Thanks." Massie said biting her lip again. Kristen shut her bag and dropped it back on the bench, then she walked away.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything either." Derrick said innocently.

"I trust you." Massie smirked.

"Well, that's good." Derrick smiled that amazing smile.

"I'm sorry, this might be weird but your smile is _amazing._" Massie said glancing from his eyes to his smile.

"Thanks, but if I can...I think you're pretty amazing." Derrick smiled at her.

"Thanks." Heat crept up Massies neck.

"You're cute when you blush." Derrick said touching her cheek, and heat immediately went to her cheek. Massie looked at the floor, and bit her lip. Derrick tilted her chin up so they looked each other in the eyes.

"Awww! Look at D and Massie, so cute." Kemp yelled. Derrick pulled his hand away quickly, and Massie looked back over to her friends. They were all laughing and staring at them. Massie and Derrick both awkwardly walked over to them.

"You guys are just so adorable." Cam said winking at them, and using a girlish tone. Massie sent Cam a glare, and he just smiled at her.

"Why don't you go confess your undying love for Claire? You'll admit it to everyone but her. Grow a pair." Massie smirked, and everyone started laughing at him.

"I have to agree with her Fisher, just get with Claire already. She is probably dying without you, and vice versa." Josh added smiling.

"Point." Alicia said holding a finger in the air.

"Whatever." Cam mumbled.

"No, seriously. The sexual tension when you guys are together is insane." Kemp said shivering. Cam smacked the back of his head.

"Dude, what's up with everyone smacking me?" Kemp moaned rubbing his head.

"It's actually true." Massie shrugged.

"Yeah, it really is." Derrick agreed. Cam opened his mouth to protest, but Massie interrupted him.

"Don't deny it Cam." She sighed, and he shut his mouth.

"Just ask her out!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Fine, gosh guys I'll do it later." Cam mumbled.

"Yeah, he needs to plan it, and make it romantic. Pansy." Derrick said shaking his head. Cam smacked the back of his head.

"We all know you Cam." Chris said nodding.

"Agh, my mom just texted me, sorry guys I got to go." Alicia said hugging everyone individually.

"Do you need a ride?" Josh asked his girlfriend.

"Sure." Alicia answered. Josh said bye, man-hugged the guys, and hugged the girls bye. 

"Bye guys." They said as they walked away hand in hand.

"Hey, we need to go if you want to stop by the store." Chris said to Kristen. They both said bye and repeated the same sequence, then left. The only people left were Kemp, Derrick, Cam, and Massie.

"So Massie want to get on outta here? The night's still young." Kemp winked at her.

"Whoa, no bro." Cam answered shaking his head, he was starting to act like an overprotective brother again.

"I was just playing." Kemp said holding up his hands in innocence.

"Watch how you play." Cam narrowed his eyes.

"Jeez bro, since when did you get so uptight?" Kemp mumbled.

"Calm down." Massie said to Cam, giving him an estranged look.

"I'm not uptight." Cam growled.

"Stop, you guys are being ridiculous. Let's just go." Massie rolled her eyes and pulled Cam to the parking lot. Derrick followed them, making sure Cam didn't turn back. Massie waited until he was in the passenger seat (She didn't want him to drive) to turn and talk to Derrick briefly, who was leaning against Cam's car.

"Thanks." Massie smiled.

"Any day Block." Derrick winked.

"Well, I better go so Cam doesn't rethink anything and get out of the car." Massie said nodding.

"Oh right," Derrick said and stood up straight. Massie walked to the drivers side, and Derrick walked out of the way. Massie reached for the door handle when Derrick spoke, "Hey, maybe...we could, you know...hang out sometime." Derrick said shoving his hands in his pockets. Massie smiled at his nervousness.

"Of course, just let me know when." Massie smiled at him.

"Oh kay, cool see you then." Derrick smiled and walked to his car. Massie opened the door and got in.


	5. Disrespect Me? No

**SORRY! Short chapter! SO I have a question for all of you! What should the reason be that she quit soccer? I have a few ideas but none that are popping out to me. So as the readers, I will pick my favorite 3 or 4 ideas then, we will vote on it alright! Let's go guys, comment on ideas and let's go! **

"Aw, did he kiss you or something?" Cam smirked.

"No." Massie said calmly. She put the keys in the ignition and buckled her seat belt.

"Did he try to kiss you?"

"No."

"Are you guys dating?" Cam asked smiling.

"Ok, one you sound gay, and two he just asked if we could hang out sometime." Massie said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm not gay. You like him though. And I swear if you put so much as a scratch on my car, you're dead." Cam said.

"I don't like him." Massie sighed.

"You sure about that?" Cam said smirking his signature I-know-you're-lying smirk.

"Positive." Massie emphasized.

"Why can't you just admit it to yourself?" Cam sighed.

"Because it's not true." Massie lied.

"Oh but it is." Cam pushed.

"Cam, I do not like Derrick Harrington." Massie said rolling her eyes.

"What's the point in lying? If you just admit it to me, I won't bug you about it." Cam said in a duh voice.

"Cam, I promise you I don't like...Derrick." Massie said hesitating ever so slightly.

"You hesitated." Cam pointed out.

"No I didn't!" Massie denied it.

"Yeah, you did." Cam accused her.

"Oh my god, fine Derrick is kind of cute." Massie admitted, but not the whole truth.

"Liar, you like him way more than that." Cam shook his head.

"See, you still push me." Massie pouted.

"I just want the truth." Cam said making a puppy dog face.

"Okay, of course he is undeniably gorgeous. You would have to be blind not to see that." Massie said sighing in annoyance.

"I can't see it." Cam smirked.

"That's cause you're a guy. Now shut up I already told you." Massie sighed.

"Aw my little sister has a crush on my best friend." Cam smiled and pinched her cheek. She smacked his hand away.

"I am driving Cam." Massie huffed, as she pulled into the driveway of their house. She threw the keys to Cam and jumped out of the car.

"Massikur, you know I was just kidding." Cam said following her into the house.

"No you weren't." Massie pouted.

"Hey losers." Jake said as he walked by them.

"Fuck off Jake." Massie hissed, super annoyed.

"What's up your ass Ms. Priss?" Jake scrunched his nose. Massie just jogged upstairs without answering. "Jeez, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she's probably just tired because she went shopping earlier." Cam said scratching his neck.

"Ah, I see. Girls and shopping." Jake shook his head.

"I know, they're crazy." Cam agreed and walked upstairs. He knocked on Massie's closed door and no one answered. He was about to open it, when the door swung open.

"What do you want?" Massie asked looking bored.

"I'm sorry, you know I was just kidding." Cam said leaning against her door frame.

"Cam I honestly could care less about that, just you need to stop being so over dramatic when a guy, who happens to be your friend, is just messing around." Massie sighed annoyed.

"You don't know Kemp." Cam said hesitantly.

"I may not know him, but you need to not be so over the top about it. The comment wasn't even directed towards you." Massie rolled her eyes.

"But you're my sister." Cam said in a duh voice.

"And I'm old enough to take care of myself Cam. You are only 5 months older than me." Massie said crossing her arms.

"I'm only trying to protect you." Cam said confused.

"From what? Your friend?" Massie asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like that though." Cam said shaking his head.

"Why is it that everything with you, is never as it seems?" Massie asked getting really annoyed.

"Massie-"

"No, just...just go to bed. I'm tired, I'll talk to you later." Massie said shutting her door. Cam sighed and walked to his room. Massie sighed and changed into running clothes. Even though she was extremely tired, and she wanted to go to bed, she knew if she went to bed now she couldn't because she would think to much. Running always cleared her mind. She threw her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her phone and headphones and walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" JAustin asked as he walked in the living room and saw Massie.

"Running." Massie said putting on her running shoes.

"Massie, it's like 10 o' clock at night, you are not going running by yourself." Austin immediately denied it.

"Well, then what am I going to do?" Massie sighed in annoyance.

"Take Cam-"

"No." Massie said immediately.

"-or Jake. Mass, you can't go running at night, by yourself."

"Yet if it was Cam or Jake, you'd let them go right?" Massie crossed her arms.

"That's not the point here-"

"No, it's exactly the point. I'm going, and you can't stop me." Massie said walking towards the front door.

"No you are not going." Austin said sternly.

"You're not my dad." Massie hissed turning around to stare at him.

"You're right I'm not your dad-" Someone interrupted Austin.

"Because your dad is dead, and Austin is the closest thing you have. So stop being a drama queen and stop using that as your excuse, for not listening to him." Jake said shaking his head. Massie's jaw clenched.

"That's not what I'm doing." Massie snapped.

"Really?" Jake shook his head annoyed. "You are not going running by yourself, and that's final."

"Since when do you make the decisions of what I do, and what I don't do?" Massie crossed her arms.

"Since, I became your older brother, which was the day you were born, so deal with it." Jake shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going to listen to you, so deal with that." Massie hissed back.

"Oh my god, stop being such a drama queen for once. Please. The world does not revolve around Massie, does it? No." Jake huffed annoyed.

"Screw you." Massie smiled sweetly, then turned and walked out the door. As soon as she closed it, she started jogging. She ran for a long time, and then she ran into the park. She was breathing heavily, and was super tired. The park was super dark besides the lit pathway the Massie was running on. She heard a snap of a branch in front of her. She slowed down her jog, to almost a walk. Massie tried to peer into the darkness, but she couldn't see. She heard footsteps, but couldn't tell what direction it was coming from. Massie looked around her and everything was dead silent.

"Hey Block." Someone whispered in her ear, and touched her side. Massie jumped and spun around.

"Oh my god." Massie said breathing heavily. "God, Derrick. Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" Massie said wiping sweat from her forehead.

"What are you doing running out here at like 11 o'clock at night?" Derrick said checking his watch, he was also in running clothes

"I could ask the same to you." Massie shrugged.

"I'm a night runner, I can't wake up in the mornings." Derrick smirked.

"Ah, I see." Massie smiled.

"And you?" Derrick asked.

"I run to clear my head, and my head you know...needed to be cleared." Massie smirked.

"Ahh, problems?" Derrick raised an eyebrow.

"You could say that." Massie shrugged.

"You know I still see that soccer side in you." Derrick said as they started to walk towards Massie's house.

"How so?" Massie asked.

"Most soccer players run to clear their heads, and you're not afraid to sweat. Most girls, like cheerleaders, _hate_ sweating." Derrick smirked at her.

"Well, what can I say, I look like crap anyway." Massie smiled, and Derrick chuckled.

"You look _beautiful_." Derrick nudged her.

"Why thank you." Massie rolled her eyes smiling.

"If it makes it any better, I like a girl who isn't afraid to sweat." Derrick smiled.

"Well, that just made everything better." Massie laughed.

"I try, I try." Derrick smiled, look down at Massie as they walked. Their hands bumped into one another, and instead of pulling away, Derrick made a bold move and intertwined their fingers. Massie blushed as they walked and held hands.

"So, when exactly are you planning on telling Cam you played soccer?" Derrick asked.

"Hopefully, far in the future." Massie sighed.

"You know that's probably not going to last." Derrick sighed.

"Well, I kept it from him for the 2 years he's lived with me, and the 8 years I've known him." Massie said biting her lip.

"Not to sound like a total creep, but I looked you up after I saw those papers. And if you look after all the cheer articles, or websites your on, you can find the ones about you and soccer. Massie, you were amazing. A ton of college coaches said you were going to grow up and had a chance for the USA team. That's incredible." Derrick said hesitantly.

"Well, that's all gone now." Massie said glancing up at him.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Derrick said sighing, as they arrived at Massie's house. Jake was sitting on the hood of his car, but jumped off when he saw Massie.

"Get your ass in the house right now." Jake hissed.

"Oh my god." Massie murmured, and rolled her eyes. Derrick dropped her hand, and shoved his in his pockets.

"Did you not hear me? Get. Your. Ass. In. The. House." Jake crossed his arms.

"I'm so sorry Derrick, I have to go." Massie murmured, hugged him and walked inside Jake trailing her.

"You are such an idiot Massie, you were gone for an hour! Do you know what could happen to you at 11 at night!" Jake yelled at her once they got inside.

"I was clearly with someone Jake." Massie said annoyed.

"You barely know the kid! God, Massie. Can you just listen to someone else for once?" Jake screamed.

"Are you kidding me? I've been listening to every god damn person besides myself, for my _whole_ life." Massie yelled back.

"Do you know how dangerous it is, for you to go out at night, in a town you barely know?" Jake snapped.

"Really? Cause' I'm standing here aren't I!" Massie shouted.

"You could've been hurt!" Jake yelled.

"You are overreacting. I am _perfectly_ fine!" Massie yelled, really annoyed.

"Both of you knock it off!" Kendra hissed, coming into the room. "There are people in this house sleeping, and you are both being inconsiderate and childish."

"Whatever." Massie rolled her eyes and turned to go upstairs.

"Get back down here." Kendra ordered. Massie huffed, and walked back down the stairs.

"You two are going to work out whatever caused you to come into my house with a death match going on." Kendra said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that running was against the law now." Massie rolled her eyes.

"It's not, but going out at 11 at night when you're just a little girl isn't safe." Jake sighed, crossing his arms.

"Newsflash Jake, I'm not a little girl, so you can stop living this fantasy where you think you can control me." Massie spat.

"Stop." Kendra said holding her hands up. "What is this about?"

"Jake is freaking out because I went running." Massie rolled her eyes again.

"At 11 at night, when me and Austin told you not to, in a town you don't know." Jake shook his head.

"Massie-" Kendra sighed.

"What? Are you going to tell me I'm wrong? Cause' Jake has clearly established that." Massie spat.

"I'm sorry, but you will not be coming into this house disrespecting me, your brother, and your step-father. If they say, you are not running, then my god you will not run. Did I make myself clear?" Kendra said getting a look on her face, that Massie knew she would never win this fight.

"Crystal." Massie said through her gritted teeth.

"Do not use that tone with me." Kendra said sternly.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Massie said and turned to leave, but kendra stopped her.

"Phone." Kendra said holding her hand out.

"What?" Massie said confused.

"Give me your phone." Kendra said looking at Massie.

"Why?" Massie asked cringing.

"Because you not only have a horrible attitude lately, but you didn't listen to Jake and Austin." Kendra said as she took Massie's phone from her hands.

"That's ridiculous." Massie rolled her eyes and walked upstairs into her room. She layed down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever, until her door was being opened.

**REMEMBER TO COMMENT ON IDEA'S FOR WHY MASSIE QUIT SOCCER!**


	6. Desperate much?

** This is probably going to make a ton of you mad because it is the SHORTEST chapter I've had…..but I already posted a chapter today and I need to talk about why Massie quit soccer. Here is three reasons, so please vote. Thank you too PLDLAURA, michelle, DancingintheRayne, and if dreams could come alive, for suggesting everything!**

**Massie found a box of her dad's old soccer stuff, and letters he wrote about wanting to teach Massie, then it overcame her and every time she played soccer it was all she could think about. (I would've had the one about her dad teaching her….but he died the day she was born…) **

**Massie's coach molests her…(I would use this except for whoever read my old version of this you know what happens with her and her ex….) **

**Kendra hooked up with the coach and Massie was so mortified that every time she played that's all she could remember. (I don't know if I want Kendra and Austin's relationship to be spoiled because the only person she tells at first is Derrick….and then Cam finds out so….) **

"Massikur?" Cam's voice rang through her ears.

"What?" Massie asked dully.

"Derrick- he uh, called me a second ago, and asked to make sure you were...okay. He told me...uh what happened." Cam said running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm fine." Massie said in her fakest cheerful voice.

"Why were you with Derrick?" Cam asked curiously, grinning.

"I was running, and I saw him at the park. It was just a coincidence." Massie sat up and looked at Cam with a bored expression.

"Mhm, so you wanna tell me what's up with you and Jake." Cam asked coming and sitting down next to her.

"There's not much." Massie shrugged.

"Massie, I know you." Cam said nudging her.

"He got pissed that I went running, at night by myself. It's stupid." Massie rolled her eyes.

"But you were with Derrick?" Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly no problem." Massie shrugged.

"So, what did you guys do?" Cam asked smirking. Massie's face immediately went pink.

"Nothing." She tried to hide her smile, by biting her lip.

"Ohh, Massie what happened?" Cam said getting more interested.

"Nothing big." Massie shrugged.

"Well, then tell me." Cam pushed.

"He just held my hand, it was no big deal." Massie smiled.

"Aw, you guys are just so adorable." Cam smiled.

"Shut up, anyway he probably thinks I'm a freak now, cause of Jake." Massie pouted.

"He was worried about you, and that he got you in trouble." Cam smiled, and nudged Massie's knee with his.

"He didn't, that I did by myself." Massie frowned.

"You know it's going to be okay." Cam said sighing.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better. You're an amazing brother. Also thanks for standing up for me, I was just an emotional bitch." Massie frowned.

"No, I overreacted, and I'm sorry." Cam frowned.

"Let's just...forget it all." Massie smirked.

"Forget what exactly?" Cam winked.

"I don't remember."

"Ok, Massie I want to ask you something, but...you have to swear to answer it with _all_honesty. Like, this is serious chiz." Cam said looking at Massie.

"Swear on my life." Massie said innocently.

"Do you like Derrick?" Cam asked. Massie sighed.

"Honestly...alot. He's really nice, very cute, and he-he understands." Massie smiled.

"Understands?" Cam asked confused.

"It's more than a brotherly, sisterly thing." Massie shrugged, mostly thinking about him keeping her soccer secret.

"Oh, well honestly knowing D for literally my whole life, and then knowing you for what felt like my whole life, you guys are perfect for eachother." Cam smiled.

"Don't say that to make me feel better." Massie pouted.

"I swear, I'm not. He loves sports, so do you, he lowkey cliche, and you love that. Honestly the list goes on, and the only difference is his favorite sport is soccer." Cam laughed, and Massie fake smiled tensely.

"Well, if he asks me out on a date, then I will say yes." Massie shrugged.

"When are you guys hanging out?" Cam asked.

"I don't know, we haven't spoken, and I no longer have my phone." Massie shrugged.

"I'm gonna go call him." Cam jumped up from her bed and walked to the door.

"No, no Cam! I don't want to seem desperate." Massie said following him.

"Too late." Cam said as he sprinted out of her room, and into his.

"Cam!" Massie called and ran after him. She got in his room and his phone was too his ear.

"Hey Derrick, I was-" Cam started talking, looking at Massie.

"Cam! Give me that phone!" Massie yelled and tackled him. He stumbled and dropped the phone. Massie reached and grabbed it.

"Sorry Derrick, Cam le-" Massie couldn't finish because Cam grabbed his phone.

"Massie's lying, I'm right here." Cam said and went into his bathroom.

"Dammit Cam!" Massie pouted.

"So when are you gonna take my sister out?" Cam asked leaning against the bathroom so Massie can't open.

"W-what?" Derrick stuttered.

"Yupp, she told me you said you asked her to hang out...word of advice, make it a date. She said that she would say yes if you asked." Cam said and heard his door slam, meaning Massie left. He walked out and the room was empty.

"Wait, she said what?" Derrick asked confused.

"Nevermind, wanna come over tomorrow?"

"Cam, you can't just say stuff like that, and change the subject." Derrick moaned.

"Chill bro, my sister likes you, you like her. Ask her out on a date, she will say yes, when are you guys hanging out anyway?" Cam asked.

"I don't know, but she would say yes?" Derrick asked again.

"Yes Derrick! Massie would say yes if you asked her out on a _date._Can I make that any clearer?" Cam asked shaking his head.

"No, I guess I'm just surprised." Derrick said hesitantly.

"Why? You know basically every girl at BOCD is all over you." Cam said walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but she's better than all those girls, way prettier, and just who she i-" Derrick started.

"Dude, shut up. You're getting all flowery on me." Cam said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." Derrick murmured.

"So are you going to come over tomorrow or not?" Cam sighed.

"Sure." Derrick answered.

"And I don't mean so you can drool all over my sister." Cam joked.

"Shut up." Derrick mumbled.

"Sorry man, you know you _love_me." Cam teased him.

"No I don't." Derrick replied.

"Love you too Derry, see you tomorrow." Cam laughed and hung up. He walked upstairs and walked by Massie's dark room, then went to his room. He shut his lights off, layed down on his bed and grabbed his phone. He was checking Facebook when he saw Massie posted a status, and tagged him.

** Don't forget to vote on 1 2 or 3! Thanks guys!**

**Massie found a box of her dad's old soccer stuff, and letters he wrote about wanting to teach Massie, then it overcame her and every time she played soccer it was all she could think about. (I would've had the one about her dad teaching her….but he died the day she was born…) **

**Massie's coach molests her…(I would use this except for whoever read my old version of this you know what happens with her and her ex….) **

**Kendra hooked up with the coach and Massie was so mortified that every time she played that's all she could remember. (I don't know if I want Kendra and Austin's relationship to be spoiled because the only person she tells at first is Derrick….and then Cam finds out so….) **


	7. Falling Deeper in

**Sooooo…..awks….I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry guys _ I am horrible…. I know. ANYWAY HERE IT IS DUN DUN DUN DUHHHHHHH. Also I have the results in for what happens with them…..you shall see what it is, sooner than later.**

**Massie Block**  
_Fisher-price is a bitch. _+With Cam Fisher.  
(Josh Hotz and 24 others like this)

Cam checked and all of his friends that Massie met liked it, so they clearly added her on facebook.

**Josh Hotz: **AMEN!  
(Cam Fisher and 5 others like this)

**Alicia Rivera: **Step-sibling problems?(;

**Massie Block: **Nah, I love my Cammie3  
(Cam Fisher and 9 others like this)

**Kemp Hurley:** Cammie needs to grow a pair.  
(Derrick Harrington and 16 others like this)

**Cam Fisher: **Fuck you Massie.  
(Massie Block and Alicia Rivera like this)

Cam smiled and set his phone on his nightstand, then fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Wednesday, Cam awoke to a soccer ball hitting him in the stomach. He moaned.

"Get up you prick." Derrick shook his head.

"You fucking douche." Cam groaned and rolled onto his stomach.

"Dude, you better get your ass up right now." Derrick sighed.

"Go screw yourself." Cam mumbled into his pillow.

"I swear, if you don't get up right now-"

"I'm up." Cam huffed standing up out of bed. "How'd you even get in my house?"

"Jake let me in." Derrick shrugged and sat down on the one person couch in Cam's room. Derrick was wearing a Hollister blue sweatshirt, and some tan shorts.

"Oh." Cam said rubbing his eyes and walking into his closet. Cam changed into a pair of jeans, and grabbed a shirt. He pulled on the shirt and started walking out into his room.

"Cam!" Massie said excitedly, as she walked into Cam's room smiling. She was wearing a pair of jean short shorts, and a PINK! shirt, even though it was overcast outside. "Oh, uh sorry. I didn't realize you were here." Massie said to Derrick.

"Oh is that a problem?" Derrick joked, smirking.

"No, I uh-"

"What did you want?" Cam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nevermind. I just went and bought Modern Warfare 3 and...yeah." Massie nodded slightly, holding the game in her hand.

"You play Call of Duty?" Derrick asked his mouth dropping a little bit.

"Taught her everything I know, and I must say she is pretty good." Cam smiled proudly.

"You suck, you didn't teach me anything." Massie shook her head.

"Sike! You wouldn't even know what Call of Duty is, if it weren't for me." Cam said in a duh voice.

"Yeah, ok, if that puts you to sleep at night. Anyway sorry for bugging you guys, I'll just go." Massie said as she turned to walk out of his room.

"Wait, you just bought the new Call of Duty, that came out like 2 days ago and you think I'm not going to play it?" Cam asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"You have a guest." Massie said.

"Who would love to play." Derrick smirked.

"Well then, let's go." Massie said walking out of her room, and into the game room, the guys following. Cam turned on the game. They started the game in playing an online game, and they were on the same team.

"Cam you were supposed to back me up in there!" Massie pouted as she died, and was waiting to respawn.

"Someone was shooting at me!" Cam defended shooting another person. Massie respawned and kept playing.

"Dude, I just saved both of your asses." Derrick said focusing on the game. At the end of the game the stats came up.

**Derrickthe_Harrington **Kills: 54 Deaths: 26

**Mr. Fisherprice **Kills: 51 Deaths: 22

**MassikurBlock **Kills: 46 Deaths: 12

"I have honestly never seen a girl that good." Derrick said shocked.

"I've taught you well, young grasshopper." Cam smiled, nodding.

"Shut up." Massie laughed at Cam. Jake walked in the room.

"Cam, Andy's here." Jake said, and walked away.

"What? Shit, I forgot. Dude, I'm so sorry, my trainer's here." Cam said standing up. "Maybe, you two can hang out for an hour and a half? While, I work out. " Cam asked hopeful.

"Sure." Derrick answered easily.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." Cam said and jogged out of the room. Massie and Derrick just looked at each other for a second, before Massie spoke.

"So what do you want to do?" Massie asked.

"Wanna walk to the park?" Derrick suggested.

"It's all cloudy outside." Massie said looking out the window.

"So, that's the fun." Derrick smiled.

"Sure, let's go." Massie stood up, and Derrick followed. They walked down the stairs, put on their shoes, then went out the door.

"So Massie, how do you like Westchester?" Derrick asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's uh...small I guess." Massie shrugged, Derrick chuckled.

"You can say that." Derrick smiled. Massie was staring at him, and his smile. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't get over your smile." Massie smiled blushing slightly and glancing at him, then the floor.

"It's cool." Derrick smiled again, pulling his hands out of his pocket, he then ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh my gosh! Stop, my smile is so pathetic compared to yours." Massie frowned.

"Shut up, no it's not. Your smile is beautiful." Derrick said smirking.

"Not compared to yours!" Massie pouted.

"Your right, your smile is better than mine." Derrick said looking at her with a serious honest face.

"No it not's." Massie shook her head, as they arrived at the park.

"Trust me, it is." Derrick smiled.

"Whatever." Massie smiled at the ground.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" Derrick asked. Massie looked around and saw the swings. Her eyes widened and she smiled like a little kid.

"Let's go on the swings." Massie said excitedly, grabbing Derrick's hand and pulling him over there. Massie and Derrick both felt the shock that was running through their hands, but it went away after a couple seconds. Massie and Derrick sat next to each other on the swings.

"You're an interesting girl Block." Derrick said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked swinging, but not very high. She was keeping her feet on the ground, and basically rocking back and forth.

"Well, you're a cheerleader but you used to play soccer, and those are complete opposites. You love shopping, swings, _Call of Duty_ and you are honestly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Derrick said looking at her. Massie blushed.

"I'm not that interesting." Massie looked at her floor, biting her lip.

"But you really are." Derrick said. Massie glanced at him.

"You're ridiculous." Massie smiled, shivering slightly. Her arms and legs had goosebumps, because a breeze started, but she didn't comment on it.

"Are you cold?" Derrick tilted his head slightly.

"Nah I'm fine." Massie lied smiling. Being in warm weather her whole life, made it that much colder being in freezing cold New York.

"No you're cold, here." Derrick said pulling off his blue Hollister hoodie and handing it to her.

"Are you sure?" 

"I guess living in L.A your whole life doesn't help in New York's cold weather." Derrick smiled.

"It's freezing, aren't you cold?" Massie asked biting her lip.

"No, I guess I'm just used to it." Derrick shrugged, not cold at all.

"You sure?" Massie asked hesitantly.

"I'm positive Block." Derrick smiled at her shyness,and watched her slip it on. It was a little bit big, but Massie loved how warm it was, how soft it was, and how it smelled like him.

"So..." Massie said looking at her feet.

"We still have like 45 minutes." Derrick answered.

"Oh, so what do you want to do now?" Massie asked.

"Uh we could play 20 questions?" Derrick shrugged.

"Sure, you go first." Massie smiled.

"Ok, uh what's your favorite color?" Derrick said turning to face her.

"Purple." Massie answered easily.

"Purple?" Derrick asked smiling.

"Yes, purple. What about you?" Massie answered smiling back.

"Red." Derrick answered.

"Red?" Massie copied him smiling.

"Yes, Red." Derrick smirked.

"Ok, so what's your biggest fear?"

"Wow, I've don't know. Um, I guess failing, you know not achieving in life in general." Derrick shrugged.

"Whoa, deep." Massie smiled.

"Yeah, and you?" Derrick asked.

"Uh, I guess kind of the same thing. Like after I quit soccer, my parents never said it, but I could see the disappointment in their faces. I just don't like letting them down, and making mistakes." Massie shrugged.

"I get you." Derrick nodded.

"Yupp, so your turn." Massie said changing the subject. Massie felt a water droplet hit her nose, and flinched.

"Is it raining?" Derrick asked holding his hand out.

"It is." Massie frowned, as the rain picked up quickly, and about a minute later it started to pour.

"Oh my god, that took like a minute now it's pouring." Derrick called over the rain that was soaking them.

"Come on." Massie said as she got off the swings and grabbed Derrick's hand, pulling him up.

"Where are we going?" Derrick asked allowing her to pull him.

"You'll see." Massie said as they were approaching the open, forest part of the park where a trail lead to a lake. Massie walked side-by-side, hand-in-hand with him.

"You're taking me out to the forest? Are you gonna kill me Block?" Derrick joked.

"Dammit who told you?" Massie rolled her eyes and smiled. She wiped the rain from her face and continued on. Massie looked up at Derrick for a second, and saw he was absolutely drenched, but he acted like he didn't care, and looked like he wasn't even cold. His hand radiated with heat in Massie's. This was all happening, while Massie was freezing, the water was running down her legs soaking her. Her hair was a soaked, just along with everything else.

"I knew I'd catch on to you." Derrick smirked looking down at her.

"Oo, this one is perfect." Massie said looking up at a tree. She released Derrick's hand so that she could put her hand on the tree trunk.

"You want to climb this thing?" Derrick asked like she was insane. The water picked up, and Derrick had to cover his eyes to look at her.

"Yes, Derrick. You scared?" Massie smirked, glancing back at him.

"No, you're gonna slip Block. It's soaking wet, and raining." Derrick said shaking his head.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, but I am not going to slip Harrington. Thanks for the concern." Massie smiled.

"No seriously Block, I don't want you to get hurt." Derrick said honestly.

"It's simple, if I fall, catch me." Massie smiled back at him, which brought a smile to his face. 

"I promise." Derrick smiled wider. She found a foothold and pushed herself up. She climbed up and sat on one of the branches.

"And here I am, definitely did not fall. Come on up Derrick." Massie smirked, wiping her left side of the face, then scooting over. Derrick easily pulled himself and sat next to her.

"Now what Block?" Derrick asked wiping his eyes.

"I don't know, it's not as hard rain up here. I love climbing trees for some reason." Massie shrugged, kicking her legs back and forth.

"I swear if you fall-" Derrick started, worry crossing his face.

"Derrick, chill I won't fall." Massie smiled nudging him. She found it absolutely adorable how worried he was.

"So Block, you know Cam is probably done." Derrick said smirking.

"He can wait, it's his fault he didn't even know his own schedule." Massie smiled.

"FIne by me." Derrick shrugged, smiling.

"So, is it just me, or do you just love rain? Like, don't get me wrong, I would rather be at the beach in sun, but rain is so calming." Massie said holding out her arms.

"I miss the sun. New York is like 8 months of overcast." Derrick frowned.

"Great, I'm going to lose my tan." Massie pouted.

"Nah, we actually take beach trips a lot don't worry." Derrick smiled.

"Good, because I look horrible pale." Massie smirked.

"Highly doubtful." Derrick smirked looking at her.

"No seriously." Massie said putting her wet hair to the side. Derrick wiped the water away from above his eyebrow.

"Don't you wanna be dry?" Derrick asked her.

"Actually yes, I am freezing again." Massie said crossing her arms. Derrick jumped down from the tree.

"Come on Block." Derrick said to her. She looked over the edge and hesitated. "You scared?" Derrick teased.

"No." Massie answered biting her lip.

"Here, I'll catch you." Derrick held out his arms.

"What if you drop me?" Massie frowned.

"I won't, I promise. I. Will. Catch. You." Derrick said seriously.

"I swear Harrington, if you drop me-"

"I won't." Derrick said staring up at her. Massie took a breath and jumped. She was soon in Derrick's arms, her face centimeters away from his. "I told you I would catch you." Derrick smiled.

"I never doubted you." Massie said glancing at his lips that were super close to her, then back to his eyes, where she caught him looking at her lips. She smirked to herself. His arms were still wrapped around her waist. Derrick looked back up to her eyes, but they flickered back down to her lips.

"We should go." Massie said unwrapping her arms from him, and Derrick did the same. Massie intertwined their fingers, she didn't want to kiss him just yet, it would make her seem desperate.

"Yeah." Derrick nodded as they started walking.

"I'll give you your jacket back when we are back at the house." Massie said remembering she had it on.

"Keep it." Derrick smirked.

"You sure?" Massie asked.

"Positive, I have like 8 billion. I swear, my mom buys me one like every week, she's insane." Derrick chuckled.

"Well, your mom sounds like my kind of girl. Shopping is amazing." Massie smiled.

"You would love my mom then." Derrick said shaking his head, but smiling. They slowly approached Massie's house.

"How are you not cold?" Massie asked surprised.

"Like I said, I'm used to it." Derrick smiled down at her.

"You're crazy Harrington." Massie shook her head.

"But you love it," Derrick smirked.

"You may just be right, I'll let you get your bestfriend time with my brother. Just text me when you want to hang out." Massie said releasing his hand, kissing his cheek, and opening the door, letting him in. She walked inside next to him, and Cam had walked into the living room drinking a water bottle. He stopped and looked at the soaking wet couple, and Massie wearing Derrick's jacket.

"Well, hello there." Cam said smirking and raising an eyebrow at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey babes long time no see am I right? I know it has been literally FOREVER since I updated but y'all have no clue how lost I am on both of my stories. I WILL NOT BE GIVING UP. I can promise you that. But lately I have gone probably 20 different ways with the story and it's non of them have worked out because they all suck. I mean I know it seems so easy, oh I would've had direction but no it sucks. Especially on my other story I technically already wrote it but guess what I'm being picky and I hate it. Lately I have gotten a ton of and comments to finish them and I felt sooooooo BAD. So I apologize to all my fans who decided to still stick with me. Okay so if you're still with me here listen up when I say I am opening the endings to people. **

**Comment, P.M, contact...Do anything to contact me to tell me what ****_you_******** want to happen next. I'm stuck also I need a beta that will keep me on track cause apparently I suck at it right... I know sorry babes. I love you all but seriously P.M ME. LIKE NOW, have an idea P.M and if it attracts me I shall finish it in your direction. This will be up on both my stories so if you have read anything of my other book which I also have sucked at updating. Okay thanks babes **

**XOXOXOXO JealousMuch**


End file.
